


Part of Your World

by FanfictionConnectionWordpress



Series: Commissions [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mystic Messenger Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionConnectionWordpress/pseuds/FanfictionConnectionWordpress
Summary: OC Maddie finds herself in a foreign place after innocently updating her Mystic Messenger game on her phone. The country is different, language is different...*she's in her pajamas.* What is a girl supposed to do?Seven races to find his love. Finally, the game has been updated so that she could be brought into his universe. Together at last - no resets, and a part of his world.





	1. Welcome

***I was commissioned by @Lephrasia on tumblr for a fanfic to cover her life if OC Maddie were sucked into the world of MM and her love-story with Saeyoung. She wanted to highlight all of the aspects of her character in the fanfiction - so it spans a total of five chapters to make that happen. I hope you enjoy this! ~Let's Connect! FFC***

Maddie opened her eyes to the Mystic Messenger tone notifying her that she'd gotten a new message, except when she opened it, it was an update. That was good, though. She needed more hourglasses, and the updates were usually pretty generous about giving them. With a sigh, she waited somewhat impatiently for the update to download, pushing her hair back. As of yet, she hadn't bothered to get dressed or brush her hair, so her normally messy hair looked just a little bit messier. It seemed like the download had finally come through. She pressed the MM icon only to squeeze her eyes shut at the sudden burst of light.

That wasn't normal. Slowly she opened her eyes only to close them just as quickly. What in the Hell? Once more she opened her eyes. Maddie was standing in the middle of a street, her phone clutched tightly in her hands. This wasn't a street she was familiar with, and panic started to grip her as she looked around in confusion. Where was she? Was it just a dream? It had to be. Frustrated, confused, afraid, every emotion she could think of swirled around as she somehow forced herself to walk. Her feet almost felt leaden as she moved down the street, trying but failing to read the street signs. They weren't in Swedish, maybe some sort of Asian language, though.

Despite her general distrust of strangers and issues communicating with people, she approached a young man, hoping maybe he could give her some help. He looked friendly enough, leaning against the wall with shock black hair and in a plaid jacket. As she tried to talk to him, her voice wavering somewhat, he looked up, vibrant green eyes greeting her. Why...He looked just like the stranger from the game that Unknown would send you a picture of. In shock, she took a couple of steps back. What was this? Was she in a dream or some alternate dimension? What was happening?

Frightened, she checked her phone. Maybe she could dial for emergency services and find her way home? Her mind was racing, but it only raced all the more as her screen was frozen on a 'Good Ending' screen. What? What? What?! This didn't make sense. Her fear was starting to become anger, but there was no way to let it out. The stranger had disappeared, and she was on the street completely alone. Nothing made sense. It didn't make sense, and she needed to _do_ something, but what could she do? Her scars started to itch, but just as she was turning around, she bumped into someone, strong arms grabbing her shoulders.

***

Saeyoung didn't get it. He'd specifically tried to code it so that the game would bring her falling right into his lap, but she was nowhere to be found. That's when he'd decided to recheck the code, the x coordinates just slightly off. Crap. Thank goodness his baby cars were not only sleek and shiny but also fast. It took a little driving after he'd gotten to the place to see her. She was stumbling around a little, a young man running away from her. He had to remind himself to actually park the car first before going to her. There was no doubt she'd be confused...and what language was it she spoke again? Well, she played, so she'd at least understand English.

This was a little nerve-wracking. Saeyoung could almost see his hands visibly shaking. Nervous. He was so nervous. She was the girl he'd chosen to bring here, the one he'd fallen in love with through a screen, and here she was. With a shaky breath and a small chuckle at his own ridiculous behavior, Saeyoung hopped out of his car, going to her and grabbing her as he spoke to her. "I finally found you!"

Maddie stumbled slightly. Her initial reaction was to pull back and strike at the man, knock him to the ground and hurt him for grabbing her, but then she actually took in his appearance and the expression on his face. "Sae...young..." What...kind of witchcraft was this? It was him. His bright red hair, the silly glasses, those sweet yellow eyes...Saeyoung was standing right in front of her, holding her. Maddie could feel the warmth of his hands on her shoulders. It was too much to take in.

"Sorry, you must be a little scared, huh?" With a shy laugh, he gently pulled her towards a bright red vehicle parked not far from them on the side of the street. Maddie almost pulled away, but this was the first person to actually speak to her in this unfamiliar place, and by now she knew it had to be a dream. She could trust an MM character in a dream, couldn't she? With hesitant steps, still feeling like she was shaking, Maddie followed after him into the vehicle. Saeyoung made a grand gesture, bowing to her as he held the door open to his car, despite the fact that she could have just jumped in, since the top was down. "Your chariot awaits!"

Okay, so he'd taken a page out of Zen's book for that one, but Saeyoung felt positively giddy. He really had found her. She looked so cute, such a short little thing, and her hair was an interesting color, a mix of blonde and brunette with a green tinge. He liked it. Even more so he liked her wide hips and thighs. Saeyoung felt his face heating up bright red.

That wasn't what he should be thinking about when he'd just met her, but of course in his world of events, thanks to the game, they'd already consummated their relationship. This was after the Secret Ending, after all...but that had been the game character. For her, in this reality, they hadn't had any sort of relationship. This was going to get confusing for her, and she already seemed to be very shaky. Maybe the pranks he'd set up at the bunker would have to wait for another day.

Saeyoung hopped into his car, not bothering with the door for himself, and off they went. It was a quiet drive, and he could see Maddie shifting in her seat, rubbing uncomfortably at herself under the sleeves of her pajama top. With a soft sound, Saeyoung cleared his throat before biting at the inside of his cheek. He hadn't actually known what he was going to say. All those romance books he'd read hadn't told him how to take care of a girl he _actually liked_.

The silence was so awkward and uncomfortable. Maddie thought she was going to die of a heart attack when he drove into his garage. At least knowing that it was just a dream had set her anger somewhat at ease, but she was still so nervous. The car quieted as Saeyoung parked and removed his key, turning to her like he was going to say something. She just averted her eyes, staring at her hands in her lap and rubbing at her legs.

Finally, it was time to tell her. It took him a couple times opening and closing his mouth before Saeyoung heard the words actually come out. "This is going to sound crazy, but that game you were playing was really connected to our world, and...I've been trying to find my soulmate with it by connecting to the other dimensions. I spend a lot of time with stars and galaxies, so I figured out how to connect our worlds."

With a soft gulp, he swallowed at least some of his fear. Would she be angry at him for bringing her here? She'd be away from everyone she'd ever known now. Maybe he should have thought about that beforehand. With a sigh he let out the rest. "Welcome to the universe I'm in. I love you, Madeleine."

Check out my website! [~Let’s Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	2. Adjusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having been pulled, quite literally, into a world she doesn't know - there are a lot of things Maddie needs to adjust to. Saeyoung does his best to help her through them. It seems there is more to adjust to than just language, though. Maddie isn't even sure she can handle touch.

There were a lot of things she needed. When you already had all of your paperwork, you didn't think about just how much of it there was. Now that she needed basically her whole identity written over again, it became clear just how much paperwork it takes to make one person _them_ in the eyes of the law. Watching Saeyoung work was impressive. His fingers seemed to move so quickly, even if he occasionally stopped to rub at his arm. That must have been where he was shot. The game had said he might never hack again, but he seemed to be doing okay, other than being in pain every once in a while.

With a heavy sigh, Saeyoung leaned back in his chair, looking over at her. Why was she so pretty? He'd really fallen in love with a beautiful woman. Her eyes were what he loved most, the brown so enticing that it was almost like he could fall into them. That was a totally different dimension that he'd love to be in. Now they made eye contact, which he held for just a moment before he realized what he was doing. Blush filled his face, nearly turning it as red as his hair, but it seemed like she was blushing, too.

In the time that they'd been together, they hadn't spent much time together other than just being in the same room. That wasn’t nearly as much quality time as he wanted. It felt like he'd known her for years, and she knew so much about him, but there was still this gap. They had come from totally different worlds. Saeyoung chewed at the inside of his cheek. If he wanted things to move along, maybe he had to make that happen. He reached out his hand to her, putting on a goofy smile. "Won't you come and sit with me, Madeleine?"

Maddie tensed. It had been difficult enough with him looking into her eyes like that earlier, but now he wanted her to come...sit in his lap? She wasn't used to this type of contact, not by a long-shot. Positive touch...that was such a foreign concept to her, almost as foreign as the language of his country. Except, by now, she knew more about Korean than she did about positive touch. Saeyoung waved his hand up and down exaggeratively in the air, waiting for her to take it. Hesitantly, she reached out, grasping his hand.

Saeyoung pulled on her hand, bringing her falling into his lap. Maddie gave out a little sound of surprise, grabbing onto him around his neck out of self-preservation and not wanting to fall on the floor, but quickly letting her hands drop away with a massive blush on her face. She almost wanted to hit him for scaring her, but her heart was racing so quickly that she didn't know how to bear it. Could this really be normal? It felt good, even with her heart trying to run away from her. He was warm, and he smelled so good. His smile seemed to falter, and inwardly, she panicked. Had she done something wrong? Was she not being...touched the right way?

She seemed to be so uncomfortable. Saeyoung chewed at the inside of his cheek again, reaching up to lightly cup her cheek only for her to pull her face away from him. Was she really angry at him for taking her away from her world? That had to be it, right? Maybe he was just making assumptions. He didn't deserve her, right? The game had just been set up to force her to like him...Saeyoung had to bite the inside of his cheek particularly hard to banish that thought. As much as he wasn't good at truly expressing his feelings, maybe what they needed was to talk it out.

"What's wrong? Did I do something to hurt you?" At least those were good questions, but Maddie just shook her head. Maddie wasn't sure how to find the right words. Communicating was a struggle for her, partly because of her autism. Sometimes emotions could be so frustrating. "What's going on, Madeleine? Are you uncomfortable?" She was struggling to find a way to tell him what she was feeling, getting more and more frustrated with herself. It wasn't so easy as simply talking. What if she said something wrong? Then there was the added layer of just not...understanding how she was feeling.

Maddie felt like scratching at herself, but she was in Saeyoung's lap, and obviously didn't have the opportunity to do so, not without him knowing. That was another thing, ever since coming to this world, she hadn't had any of her medications. It was probably important, but she couldn't seem to bring that up either. With frustration mounting higher, words spilled out of her in a rushed and harsh tone. "I can't...I don't understand what it's like to be loved." It felt like she was starting to hyperventilate, like tears were boiling up, and her frustration was making her angry to the point that she felt like she needed to lash out.

Clearly, she wasn't all that good at sharing her feelings either. It made Saeyoung's heart clench to see her so upset like this. At least when the words finally came, it was obvious that it wasn't him she was upset with. Had someone hurt her in her past? That made his heart clench all the more. "It's okay, Madeleine...I didn't either, not until I met you." Very hesitantly, he reached for her cheek again, going much slower. This time she let him touch her, although she still looked a little on the frightened and frustrated side. "I promise I won't hurt you. All I want is to show you how much you mean to me. If it's hard to talk, just take your time. I can be patient."

He could feel her slowly relaxing in his lap, her head tilting to lean more into his hand. What he was saying and the way his thumb was now gently stroking her cheek, it felt so nice. Her heart felt as though it was melting. Was this really what it felt like to be in love? She'd plenty of times been ecstatic when he'd said sweet things to her in the game, but that was a game. This was real, and it seemed to melt her heart even more. Maybe...just maybe...Maddie swallowed softly to gather her confidence. "Do you think...you could kiss me?"

Saeyoung's face was turning bright red again. He hadn't expected such a bold request, not when she had been so afraid for him to even touch her, but if she wanted him to kiss her, he was all the more eager. She was really here, and it wasn't just a generic MC body without eyes. He'd be kissing her warm flesh-and-blood self. It would be a lie if he said he wasn't feeling almost electric with excitement, but he tried to keep that back as much as possible so that he could give her a beautiful first kiss like she had never known.

Gently, slowly, Saeyoung shifted in his seat, putting his hands on her back to keep her in place as he bent his head to hers. She was quite a bit shorter than him, but it felt like she was just the perfect size, and as their lips met, it might as well have been the best dream he'd ever had. Well, he really hoped it wasn't a dream.

Maddie felt her heart stopping and then restarting in odd bursts as he pressed his lips to hers. It took her a moment to return the action, unsure of herself, since she didn't have any experience in things like this. It felt so good. His lips were warm; he was warm. She ended up wrapping her arms around his neck, leaning into him more to deepen the kiss. Saeyoung's arms tightened around her, and it wasn't long before she parted her lips, feeling like the kiss was going to steal her breath away.

Saeyoung broke the kiss, both of their faces completely red as they looked at each other. "Madeleine...I-" He didn't get to finish the sentence as she kissed him again, pulling him tighter into her arms. She was kissing him even deeper now, and on some level, Saeyoung thought he was about to get the soul sucked out of him, but hey, if it was Maddie doing it, then that wasn't so bad. He returned the kiss tenfold, nipping at her lower lip and getting her to open up for his tongue to explore in her mouth. At first her tongue was tentative, but then she was as dominating as he was, fighting for control between them as their tongues danced together.

Amazing, she was amazing, but he was getting all sorts of messed up. This wasn't like being with her false and digitized form, she was very much warm and breathing, not some animatronics or pixels. His pants felt like they were getting tight, but he had to respect her. "Madeleine, I think we should stop before I get too excited." She had been getting excited herself. It was hard to understand it, but she didn't want to stop. Something in her just didn't want that.

"Please, Saeyoung...I think...I want you to keep going. Keep going." Her tone went from pleading to almost demanding, and Saeyoung gave her a long look before he moved, getting up from the chair and carrying her with him. If this was potentially going to lead any further, it would happen on a bed. He laid her down on the bed, and then their mouths were once more on each other, kissing and teasing with tongues and teeth. Maddie didn't know what possessed her to do it, but she pushed at his hoodie, getting it part of the way off before he pulled away and removed it for her, dropping it to the bed before he was pushing his hands up her shirt.

For Maddie, it was like her body was on fire, and she was helpless to stop the need that was flooding her. Saeyoung had a massive blush on his face, and his normally bright yellow eyes seemed to be glowing with a desire that seemed almost dangerous. It was a little frightening, but it was also exciting, thrilling. She felt ready for this as he moved to pull off her top, pulling his own shirt off next. For a man who mostly played around with computers all day, he really was built, slim but muscular.

Saeyoung felt like he was moving way too fast, but he was hungry for her, hungry to have her in the reality of his universe. He pressed hot kisses down her neck, biting her and leaving dark marks. Maddie tensed up beneath him, burying her hands in his mess of red hair. It hurt, but it also felt so good that she didn't want to stop him. His pants felt so tight, and Saeyoung didn't know he could even _be_ this turned on.

He nuzzled under her chin, giving a nip to her ear before he mumbled into it, his voice husky with the desire he was feeling for her. "Do you want this? Do you want me?" What would he do if she said no? But as he pulled away, she was nodding vigorously, seemingly unable to speak in the intensity of the moment.

That voice was so sexy that it had completely shut down her brain for a solid second, but Maddie _did_ want this. She wanted this so strongly that it almost seemed unreal, but as she and Saeyoung made eye contact again, his eyes shining so brightly, she knew it was real. Once more, their eye contact was broken, but only so that he could continue to kiss down her body, finding the lining of her leggings and pulling them off her legs slowly as he placed a hickey on the soft flesh of her stomach. Maddie was going to be covered in his existence, those hickeys the evidence of his presence with her.

The little sounds she made were enough to drive him wild, and it was almost impossible to control himself. Saeyoung struggled somewhat with her bra, but he didn't need to worry about it, because now Maddie was taking it off herself, tossing it to the side. His hands went to her breasts, cupping them and feeling just how incredibly soft and pleasant they were to hold in reality. Maddie moaned as he rolled his thumbs over her nipples before he started to leave even more dark marks, now on each of her breasts.

It was unlike anything she had ever experienced before, fire and electricity seeming to crackle in her bloodstream as pleasure was the only thing on her mind. When he finally pulled off her panties, Maddie lifted her hips. Was she being lewd? Did it matter? She was a virgin, but it felt like she knew exactly what she wanted, and it was him, even if she couldn't figure out how to tell him. Saeyoung seemed to know, though, or maybe he just needed her just as desperately. His own pants and underwear came off, and he fumbled to find a condom in his dresser, blindly as he'd just placed his glasses on top of it.

Maddie took the time he was getting the condom on to really take him in. Even if he was goofy, a little odd looking even, he was an incredibly attractive man, and she was so...lucky...to be in this world with him. Could she say she loved him? Maybe she could. Her thoughts were broken as he moved over her, gently nuzzling her nose as he pressed against her heat, making her moan once more. That husky voice was there again, and it was almost more than she could stand. "I love you, Madeleine..."

He would be lying if he said he weren't a little on the nervous side, but as she relaxed for him, her hips grinding up towards him in her need, Saeyoung didn't want to think about the nerves. Saeyoung took his time, not knowing if she was a virgin or not, but as soon as he heard her whimper softly, it became obvious that she was. His voice was soft as he spoke to her, mumbling in her ear. "It's okay. It'll feel good soon." She felt so good wrapped around him like she was, and it took some biting of his cheek to let her adjust before he just couldn't wait anymore.

Saeyoung took just a moment to pick up a pace, somewhat unsure of himself with her, since he'd never exactly done this either. He knew a lot about sex thanks to his own 'research' on the matter, but he didn't know it could be quite this good. Maddie was moaning beneath him, whimpers and sounds as he let out sounds of his own. Almost like it was instinct, he held the side of her face, forcing her to arch her head back as he made more heavy and dark marks along her neck and shoulders.

The pleasure building between them was on a level of intensity Maddie had never known. It felt like he was filling her up as he moved within her, and every bite he placed on her just made her cry out, pulling at his hair. He was building the pleasure in her almost like pushing her toward the edge of what felt like a cliff. His voice was heaven in her ear, moaning against the side of her face. She loved hearing him, hearing the way his breath hitched and was lost on and off as he moaned her name.

It felt like she was right at the edge now, and every move he made only pushed her closer and closer. It seemed like Saeyoung was close now, too, low groans escaping as he gripped her hip. Her orgasm hit her like a wave, washing over her and making her pull at his hair as he placed another mark before the heat that had built up in his own system broke. He thrust forward a few more times, his breath harsh and ragged in her ear before moaning her name long and low.

Catching her breath was nearly impossible for Maddie, and then Saeyoung moved onto his side, going to toss the condom somewhere. She pulled the blanket up over herself, somewhat self-conscious after what was definitely the most human contact she'd ever had. Somehow, it felt cold without him, and when he laid back down by her, he pulled her into his arms with a big toothy grin. His eyes were still shining, and his voice was so soft and warm.

 

Saeyoung was blushing like a maniac again, looking as handsome without his glasses as he did with them and hugging her tightly. "How's that for positive touch?" Maddie slapped his chest with a frown, making him yelp lightly in surprise, but she quickly developed a smile on her face and so did he. "Smart ass." She mumbled the phrase before she let him pull her against his chest, running his fingers through her hair. So, this was love, then? It was still so new to her, still made her nervous, but she was adjusting.

 Check out my website. [~Let’s Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	3. Reintroduced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now in their world as their MC, the others are introduced to Maddie again not realizing that she isn't the default MC because of their world's programming. Unfortunately, this whole situation can be a bit stressful.

 

The entire RFA was now gathered in Saeyoung's bunker. It was pretty exciting, even if it was a little confusing that none of them seemed to think anything was off about her. Then again, that was a good thing, too. Because of the way Saeyoung had brought her into this world, they thought of her as that same game MC. Boy, were they ever way off the mark, but at least they weren't confused or needing something explained every two seconds.

Yoosung plopped down next to her on the couch, playing around with his hands a little as he started a conversation. "So, when are you two going to get married?" Jumin was the next to pick up on this conversation, having been in the middle of some discussion with Jaehee and now making his way over to you as well. "That is a good question, Yoosung. We have not yet received a date. The sooner we can have the date, the easier it will be for Assistant Kang to schedule our attendance."

It took Maddie almost a solid minute of staring at them open-mouthed before her brain caught up. Right. In the Secret Endings, Saeyoung had proposed, which meant in this world, he had proposed. There wasn't a ring on her finger, but that didn't make a difference to anyone here. "I uh...I don't know." She really didn't. Were they actually going to get married? Her mind was starting to race, and she looked up as another voice joined the circle, Zen pushing his way in. "Is that why we were all invited over again? You know, Madeleine, I'd sing for your wedding, free of charge~" The offer was accompanied with a wink, but Maddie just shrank into herself.

Where was Saeyoung? He and Saeran had gone off somewhere, and she wasn't exactly sure why. It hadn't bothered her at first, because she felt like she knew the RFA at least through the game, but now she was getting incredibly flustered. Her lack of knowledge on the situation was frustrating, and everyone was talking so quickly that she couldn't figure out how to form a sentence to reply to them.

Jumin's voice spoke up over everyone again as he smirked at the musical actor. "Do you really think she's in need of your services? Or are you just trying to show off?" His little jab at Zen, of course, made the actor start to get frustrated, and now it seemed like there was an all-out fight about to break loose. "What would you know, Trust Fund Kid? I'm sure Madeleine loves my voice, don't you Madeleine?"

She had absolutely no idea how to respond, the words getting stuck in her throat as it felt like she couldn't quite breathe. "I...I don't know...I don't..." It felt like she was hyperventilating, her heart racing away. Jaehee was the next to make a comment, raising her finger and going off about how Zen was an excellent musician or something along those lines, but Maddie wasn't listening, panic flooding her system. The need to find something to anchor her to reality was swamping her. Yoosung touched her shoulder, his soft voice concerned. "Madeleine, are you okay?"

It was too much to handle, she ducked away from his hand, irritated by the touch, but thankfully the voice she had been waiting for now entered the crowd. "Hey, hey, hey. Are you all having a party without me?" Saeyoung was smiling from ear to ear, but as he made eye contact with Maddie, his stomach sank a little.

Maybe having everyone over at the bunker was a little too much at once? He probably shouldn't have stepped away to talk with Saeran, but his brother had been having his own issues with being around everyone and was now sulking in one of the bedrooms. It seemed like Maddie needed her own reprieve from the group. "Hey, Madeleine, could you go check the bedroom for my other HBC bags?"

Maddie was already feeling ten times better just because Saeyoung was there, and the conversation had somewhat died down. Her heart was still going a hundred miles a minute, and her brain felt like it was running a marathon, too. Her scars were itching, a large lump in her throat. His offer of going to the bedroom was accepted almost immediately, even if she couldn't quite respond verbally. Maddie just nodded, pushing out of the couch and almost running away from everyone.

The room she had hastily shoved herself into wasn't the bedroom; she realized that almost immediately. It was just a guest room, but it was quiet and empty. She could breathe. Maddie slid down the door, pulling the sleeves of her shirt up to look at her scars. They itched terribly, and she knew that if she scratched at them at least a little she would feel so much calmer, so much more centered. Her emotions were all over the place, running around in her mind like a pack of angry animals, and she could feel tears welling in her eyes already.

Just as she began to rub at her scars before trying a tentative scratch, another door opened, and she looked up at the intruder with an angered glare before she realized who it was, her expression becoming more that of a frightened rabbit. Saeran raised his eyebrows at her, his mouth in a thin firm line as he stared at her. "Just what do you think you're doing?" His eyes had immediately caught sight of her fingernails against her arm, and that only made him pinch his lips together all the more before he furrowed his eyebrows. "Saeyoung wouldn't like you doing that."

It wasn't any business of his what his brother's fiancée decided to do in her free-time, but knowing how his brother would feel about it, he wasn't about to just let her hurt his twin. With a soft, "Tsk" Saeran leaned against the wall and looked up at the ceiling. What exactly was he supposed to do in this situation?

Maddie was feeling trapped at this point, but as soon as Saeran mentioned his twin brother's name, her heart sank. Saeyoung...He would be so upset, so hurt. She pushed herself forward onto her knees, looking up at Saeran, her voice wavering as she spoke. "Please don't tell him. Please. I just need to calm down, that's all. I don't want to hurt him." Saeran opened his mouth as though to reply, but that was when Maddie felt the door against her back, falling forward a little as Saeyoung slunk his way into the room.

"Oh, hey, I didn't think I'd find you both...in here." He'd caught sight of the small amount of blood already on Maddie's arm and now looked up at Saeran, shock turning into anger. "You didn't-?" He couldn't finish the sentence, before Saeran gave his twin an angry glare. "You know I wouldn't. Why don't you ask her?" With that, Saeran pushed past them both, Saeyoung stepping out of the way to let his brother out of the door.

The silence stretched between them, and all that Maddie could hear was her heart thudding wildly in her ears. She was at a complete loss, completely trapped, and the look on Saeyoung's face was far from a positive one. Saeyoung couldn't help but feel angry. Maddie was _hurting herself._ That was far from okay, and besides that, he was angry at himself for not having known. They'd slept together, and he hadn't even noticed the scars that were marring her body.

He still wasn't talking, just looking at her like he was pissed, and she couldn't help the anger that rose in her own system, curling up against the wall and cradling her arm to her chest. "What? Do you have something to say?" It wasn't like she meant to be angry, _but why was he just staring at her?_

Saeyoung bit the inside of his cheek hard, tasting a little blood as he did so. Damn. That wasn't any better really than what she was doing. His heart was clenching hard, painfully. He slowly squatted down, ending up seated on his butt in front of her before reaching out towards her. She just moved away from him, and he couldn't exactly blame her for that reaction. As long as she wasn't afraid of him, he could handle this. "Madeleine...why...Why would you do that?"

She honestly didn't have an answer. How could she explain to him what it felt like to have no control even over your own mind? It just wasn't possible, and she just wilted, her shoulders slumping. He was looking so pained now, so incredibly sad, and that was her fault. Tears welled up in her eyes at the thought that she had hurt him, and now when he reached for her again, she all but leapt into his arms, letting him cradle her in his lap.

They were quiet there for a while, her unable to settle her emotions and him not wanting to break the peace as she calmed. Saeyoung pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, feeling a hard lump in his throat, but he wouldn't cry. If he did, he worried that it would only make things worse. "Madeleine...what is it?" There were so many scars that this couldn't possibly be a one-time thing. Was she sick? Did she have a mental problem other than the autism that he'd only recently discovered?

He was so bad at this. Why couldn't he have asked her then if there was anything else he needed to know? Maddie clenched her hand in the front of his shirt, feeling him slump as well. Saeyoung was upset. He was upset, and as much as she didn't want to, she would have to tell him what was going on. Finding the words was the hard part, but she could only do her best. "The others...they were so loud and arguing, and I couldn't calm down..."

Saeyoung tilted his body so that he could see her face as she talked, and Maddie looked away, unable to look him in the eyes. "I was getting so scared, so frustrated, so angry, so I..." Without thinking about it, her fingers had unwittingly ended up on her arm again, and Saeyoung now grabbed her hand gently, squeezing her fingers. "Is this a normal thing for you?" He couldn't keep his voice from cracking a little, but he just squeezed her fingers a little more, worried for the love of his life.

Maddie just nodded numbly, not really sure where to go from there. He wasn't really any surer than she was, pressing another kiss to her forehead before clearing his throat. "Maybe you should see a doctor, then? Find out if there's a way to help?" She tensed a little. "Doctors haven't really helped that much in the past...They just say it's my autism and anxiety. I'm supposed to take medicine for it." Saeyoung was the one to tense now, gently brushing her hair behind her ear. Medicine. Just like all her paperwork had been lost along the way, so had any medicines she was supposed to be taking. He hadn't exactly given her the chance to grab anything she needed.

Guilt swamped him, and he just held her all the more tightly. "We'll find you a good doctor. I can get Jumin's help." His tone was defiant and assured of himself, even if he was a total mess inside. Maddie just nodded, letting him hold her and nuzzling into the crook of his neck. She could trust Saeyoung to take care of her, right? Already, she felt so calm again, even if there were a lot of unknowns out there. He would take care of her, she knew it. It was so hard being reintroduced to a new world, but as long as she had him, it couldn't be so bad.

Check out my website. [~Let’s Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	4. Overworked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven is spending more time on his computer than MAddie would like, so she decides he needs a break.

Saeyoung had been working pretty much nonstop since that day. Not only was it hard on him, typing at the keyboard for ages on end and eventually passing out there, but it was also hard on Maddie. Watching him wear himself to death for her sake was beyond upsetting. That was not to mention how frustrating it was to be told, "I'm working," whenever she wanted to offer him food, to come to bed, or ask for attention. It was starting to get to the point where Maddie wanted to scream at him just to get him to look away from that damn computer screen.

Maddie paced back and forth behind him, going completely unnoticed by the redhead. She felt like scratching at herself, but that would just make her feel even more guilty now that he was putting all of this effort into getting her paperwork so that she could see a doctor as soon as possible. It was an impossible situation. As much as it made her heart melt how hard he was working for her, it was also torture. Saeyoung was working himself to death, and she just needed some of his attention, too.

She stopped in her tracks, tangling her fingers together and then untangling them. Well, there was one way that she knew how to get his attention. Maddie walked around the computer, Saeyoung still furiously tapping away. His computer was pretty heavy-duty. There seemed to be thousands of cords attached to the back of it and the various additional monitors, but there was a hole in his desk. If she could hold a few sections of cords aside, she could easily fit in underneath the desk and get where she needed to.

As she pushed some of the cords away, she heard the sound of clicking stop, taking a sharp breath. Had he figured out what she was doing? Or maybe moving the cords had caused a problem with the computer? No, now the sound was there again. He'd probably stopped to rub at his injury from being shot. Saeyoung really needed a break, but now Maddie got a little smirk on her face. He was about to get one.

Saeyoung furrowed his brows as his typing slowed. Something was moving around under his desk, the shuffling getting his attention and making him remove his headphones, placing them onto the desk as he listened. He felt a warm hand against his leg and leaned back in surprise, staring down at the woman between his legs. "Madeleine? What are you doing down there?" The redhead half wanted to laugh, but his face was also turning pretty damn red. Maddie's smirk just further elongated. In the time they'd been together, she'd been growing a lot more comfortable with touch, and she now slid her hands along his inner thighs. "I'm making you take a break."

His face only got redder. Making him take a break? It was true, he'd been working non-stop for days, and he'd been ignoring her a little. Saeyoung felt pretty guilty for that, but it was his fault in the first place that she didn't have her medications. That was a problem that he needed to fix, but that was going to be impossible with her touching him like this. So far, he hadn't known her to be so bold. She had been so uncomfortable when they'd first started touching, but apparently that was slipping away fast, because here she was putting her hand over the rapidly forming bulge in his pants.

He just couldn't help it! She was right between his legs and looking up at him with this defiant look in her face that told him she knew exactly what she was doing. It was incredibly sexy, and her big beautiful brown eyes just looked that much better when they were glinting with arousal. "I...break...A break...I could take a break." Making words happen was difficult, and now he bit at the inside of his cheek. Really, he should be working, making up for the mistakes he'd made. Then again, _she_ was the one telling him to stop, and he was trying to make things up to _her_ , so...sure, since it was her decision, he didn't have to feel bad, right?

Saeyoung let out a moan as she added some pressure to the now rather prominent bulge in his pants. He'd be lying if he said this hadn't been a dream of his, getting her to touch him like this, in his computer chair, no less. Maddie nuzzled against his leg. Now he was agreeing to take a break, so she had no reason to wait any longer. "It seems like this guy definitely wants to take a break." She made it a point to unzip his pants as she talked, and she could see as Saeyoung gulped at the action that he liked it. With very little difficulty, she managed to maneuver his hard arousal out of his boxers as well, sliding her fingers down the underside before gripping it at the base.

"Oh, God, Madeleine..." Saeyoung certainly wasn't about to tell her to stop now. Her fingers on him felt so good, beyond good, and now she was pushing up on her knees to lick at him. As she dragged her tongue up from the base to the tip, he couldn't help but shoving his hand into her hair, fingers tangling in the brown and blonde locks. That was such a good feeling that he almost couldn't believe it was real. As she ran her tongue over the tip, picking up the precum that had collected there, he just about lost all sense of reality. 

He tasted somewhere between sweet and salty, much like his favorite type of chip. The way he was reacting to her just gave Maddie even more of a confidence boost, and it wasn't long before swirling her tongue over his tip was boring her. She put him in her mouth, taking him in as far as she could manage and sucking on him. This earned her an even tighter grip to her hair as Saeyoung threw his head back in pleasure.

That was so damn good, and he couldn't keep words from spilling out of him, repeating, "Oh God," over and over before moving on to the word, "Yes, yes, yes." It was clear that she was a little new at this, trying a few different things to see what would get the best response from him, but it was still way better than he could ever have imagined. Saeyoung's hand tightened almost painfully in her hair, and he moved to push against the back of her head, getting her back to a spot he'd particularly enjoyed. "Yeah, just like that, Madeleine...That's so good." His voice was nearly raspy with how low it had become in tone. Everything that came out of his mouth at this point was either moaned praise, a harsh gasp of pleasure, or husky commands.

The way he was responding to her was making the heat gather quickly between her own legs, so much so that Maddie felt like it was getting hard to take it. He was rough with her as he guided her where he wanted, and she almost swatted his hand away so that she could do what she wanted. Then again, she was eager to please him and beyond happy to have his attention, so it was better for her to just accept that behavior for the time being. She moved to place her hand between her own legs, rubbing at herself through her leggings because she needed some kind of relief from her own desires, but that was when he tugged harder on her hair. For a moment, she thought about not obeying the tug, the bastard, but then his voice was almost a purr as he tugged again. "C'mon, Kitten. I see you need me, too."

His voice was impossible to resist, and she now pulled away from him, letting the tip come out of her mouth with a soft popping sound. Saeyoung tensed up at the feeling, his eyes briefly closing for a moment before he opened them once again and locked his gaze to hers. As always when he was turned on, his eyes seemed to glow an even brighter yellow. "I have something for you, Kitten."

Saeyoung had noticed her shift in position, eyes catching her as she'd placed her hand between her legs. Naturally, that had given him the best of ideas. As much as he loved being pleasured by her, there was nothing quite like making her impossibly horny until she begged for him. When she was already halfway there, he was going to take advantage of that. His own pleasure would have to come later. The redhead took her hand and pulled her along into the bedroom, commanding her in those same rough and husky tones as soon as they were in the room. "Take off all your clothes and lie back on the bed."

Maddie didn't bother to resist his command, not when he was talking to her in that tone and with that look in his eyes. Whatever he was planning, it was going to be good, and she wanted it. Her body seemed to be crying out for him at this point, and damn it, she wanted it. Once she had done as he’d asked, Saeyoung closed his closet door with his foot, the rest of his clothes now off and his glasses placed aside as he wrapped what appeared to be a long silk ribbon around his hand several times.

Her eyes met his, and he smiled at the way they had gone a little wide. "Do you want to be at my mercy, Madeleine?" Her mouth seemed too dry to reply, so instead she ended up just nodding, eager to have those ribbons on her, in whatever way he wanted to use them. Saeyoung took his time as he tied her hands above her head, his erection brushing up against her side more than once and making him close his eyes for a moment to appreciate the sensation. Once her hands were tied together with the smooth silk, he tied the last of the ribbon to the headboard so that she would have something to pull against.

Saeyoung's eyes almost seemed to be lighting up the dark bedroom, much like the eyes of a cat in the night. As he bent to give her a kiss, he veered off, biting at her ear before nearly purring into it. "I'm going to make you feel so good." He was definitely taking more than a break, but if she wanted his attention so much and he hadn't been providing it, then this would certainly make up for it. Saeyoung bit along her neck, leaving what felt like hundreds of marks on her collarbone and shoulders as Maddie writhed beneath him, kicking her legs at times, because it was the only thing she could do other than pulling at the restraints he'd tied on her. Whenever she pulled, the silk ribbons only seemed to get tighter.

Maddie couldn't keep her eyes open, letting gasp after pleasured gasp fill the room with every bite he placed. It wasn't long before she felt Saeyoung shifting on the bed, and she now opened her eyes to see him straddling her, kissing down her stomach as he was on his knees, holding her legs apart. That was _quite_ the view, faced directly with his impressive hard-on and then feeling him biting along her legs. Just a moment later and his tongue experimentally moved along her heat, making her cry out and attempt to squirm away from him again, but his hands and the ribbons held her in place.

"Do you like getting a taste of your own medicine, Madeleine? You know how good you taste?" If it weren't for the heat of the moment, what he was saying would have embarrassed him. Instead, it felt right, given the way they were both feeling. Maddie's hands gripped at the ribbons, just for something to hold onto, her toes curling in pleasure as he started to tease at her with his tongue over and over again, her moans becoming louder as he built her to a fever pitch.

Saeyoung groaned as she called out his name, his own need almost causing him to throb painfully at this point. He was far from a prude, and this particular position was certainly something he'd wanted to try before. Maddie hadn't exactly been behaving bashfully earlier, so now he scooted back a little, letting his erection rest on her chin. "Why don't we both have a little fun, Madeleine?"

He didn't have to ask her twice. She dropped her chin to get him into her mouth, tasting pre-cum on him once more as she started to swirl her tongue around him with him in her mouth. Saeyoung groaned, his hips bucking just a little before he once more started to tease at her heat with his tongue. The more he teased, the more her suction increased. Each time he pressed his tongue over her sensitive bud, Maddie bobbed her head just right to make him tighten his hands on her thighs, so hard that it would probably leave bruising, but she didn't care.

Every move they made was building their pleasure higher and higher to a fever pitch. The pleasure was on a level of intensity that even their first time couldn't have matched. Maddie kept moaning with him in her mouth, the sound causing a vibration of sorts against Saeyoung's erection that made him want to come apart into pieces. The heat was built so high in his abdomen that he had no hope of holding it back, even if he’d wanted to, and he paused in his teasing of her to let her know. "Madeleine, I'm going to cum..."

Maddie couldn't do anything to give him a response. her own body felt like it was going to combust with all of the pleasure he was giving her. He now moved to press a finger inside of her as his tongue continued its work. She didn't want to stop, trying to take that much more of him in, wanting to give him just as much pleasure as he was doing for her. It felt like a wave had built far too high and was about to crash against the shore, and when it did, she raised her hips to him, her cries going unheard, because he was still in her mouth. Not a moment later, she could taste that sweet and salty warmth again but in a much stronger flavor as he reached his own climax, biting into the skin just above her heat to leave a mark of his possession.

It felt like they stayed like that for far too long before he was moving away from her. The pleasure was still washing over each of them, but Saeyoung went to untie her hands, pulling her into his arms and pressing a hard kiss to her lips which was quickly followed by him forcing his tongue into her mouth. They could taste each other off one another's tongue, but that was just another part of the eroticism of it all. When he broke the kiss, he pressed another to her forehead, clinging to her like a madman.

That was...quite the break he'd taken. Saeyoung nuzzled into her hair, closing his eyes as he worked on catching his breath, her doing the same as she nuzzled into his chest. "God, I'm so tired..." Now that he was coming from down from the high, lying in bed and wrapped up in the arms of his fiancée', Saeyoung's exhaustion hit him like a runaway train. He wanted nothing more than to sleep right here and right now.

Maddie's expression turned to a smirk against his chest as she pressed a few kisses to his collarbone followed by a nip or two. At least she'd _finally_ gotten what she wanted, some attention and him to take the break he so desperately needed. She'd even gotten him to admit how tired he was. Which really, it was about time. "Then maybe you should take a longer break and sleep...for a bit." Her voice trailed off as she realized how his arms had relaxed around her, his breathing having gotten heavier.

It seemed that he'd already fallen asleep. That just warmed her heart in completely different ways. Maddie tightened her arms around him and closed her eyes, listening to his heart beat as she kept her head on his chest. Even though he had overworked himself, at least now he was getting the rest he so desperately needed. She looked at the ring on her finger which he’d given her not long after the incident with the RFA and smiled. This world was so lovely. Even if Saeyoung was sometimes an idiot, he’d made her happy, and she’d never even known she could be happy.

Check out my website. [~Let's Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	5. Under the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddie and Saeyoung have a wedding under the stars...and more under the stars.

It was really happening. Maddie hadn't ever thought she could be with someone like this, love someone like this, become their wife, but here they were under the stars. The sky was beautifully clear above them as they professed their love for one another to the world, the milky way, and all the galaxies above. Saeyoung looked absolutely dashing in his suit, his goofy glasses in stark contrast and yet suiting him perfectly. It was so wonderful, and now they were husband and wife. "Do I get to kiss her now?" His question to the officiant made Maddie laugh a little, somewhat nervously, but she grabbed him and stood on her toes to kiss him.

At first, she could hear clapping and shouts of congratulations, but then it was quiet as she pulled away from Saeyoung. His face was a little red, but there was a goofy smile growing on his face. The sudden silence made Maddie nervous, anger almost making her shout and ask what was so funny for him to smile like that, but Saeyoung pointed to the sky. "Look up, Madeleine."

She furrowed her brows, but followed his suggestion, and then she gasped. The stars...they were falling...or at least it was a meteor shower. Was this pure coincidence? No, this was probably exactly why Saeyoung had chosen tonight to be their wedding night. It was almost enough to make her start crying, but she just grabbed him and held on tightly as he rubbed her back, looking up at the sky with her until the streaks of light stopped falling.

Saeyoung was beyond happy that she had liked his little surprise, his heart swelling at the knowledge that she was really now his. It had been a hard and difficult road, bringing her into his world and taking care of her the way that she deserved, but now they were really truly married. They could be together until death parted them, and he was going to do his best to make sure it didn't do that at least for a very long time. Old age would be what took them, if he had anything to say about it. His yellow eyes fell on his red sport’s car not far from where they were now. He was excited about driving home, even more excited about the other surprise he had to show her once they got there. "Let's go, Mrs. Choi."

Maddie couldn't help but blush at the way he casually called her by her new formal name. It was heart melting, and she didn't refuse as he pulled her towards the car. Yoosung called out after them as they ran off. "Wait, where are you going so soon?" Zen seemed a little agitated, also calling out after them. "Maddie, don't forget that all men are wolves." Jumin almost laughed, shaking his head and crossing his arms. "They're married. I hardly think what happens between man and wife should be degraded to animalistic instincts." Jaehee almost seemed tired, adjusting her dress. "Married so young...but at least they seem to be happy."

The drive home was wild, Saeyoung taking sharp turns and driving fast, the both of them laughing. He wasn't breaking the law, and he was an excellent driver, but with the top down on the car it just seemed that much wilder. Once they pulled into his garage, Maddie didn't even bother trying to fix her now rather messy hair. Something told her that they would be about to mess it up even further as she took Saeyoung's hand, pressing close to him and giving his ear a nip.

Her nip to his ear turned Saeyoung nearly as red as his hair, and she seemed to be pressing closer to him, squeezing his arm tight between her breasts. He couldn't wait to get his hands on her, his wife, but he still had to show her the last surprise. "Just...wait here for a moment, Madeleine." Saeyoung untangled himself from her and then disappeared.

Maddie frowned, not sure what he was doing. On one hand, she was excited, but on the other, she didn't much like waiting by herself in the garage while he did whatever it was. Was he planning on scaring her? On their wedding night? She was preparing herself to go off on him when he returned, but the bright smile on his face and slight nervousness made her pause. "Close your eyes, and I'll show you something amazing."

She watched him warily for just a moment before she closed them, feeling him put his hands over her eyes as well not long after. His body was warm against hers before he started to help her walk forward. "What is it, Saeyoung?" Maddie could feel him shaking his head, clearly not ready to tell her. Now the surprise was starting to make her a little anxious, but Saeyoung's voice was calming. "Don't worry...I think you'll really like it...Okay, open your eyes."

It had been a short walk, so they were probably in the living room. Maddie opened her eyes as soon as Saeyoung dropped his hands away, her breath catching in her throat before she covered her mouth. Beautiful...it was so beautiful. There were glow in the dark stars all over the ceiling of the bunker, his and her name spelled out between the glittering constellations. She had never seen something so beautiful in her life, and now Saeyoung hugged her from behind, resting his chin on top of her head.

At least she had really liked it. For a moment, he had been worried. It had taken so long to arrange all of this, and it had been incredibly difficult to not get caught working on it. All of that had paid off with the way she was so speechless now. Speechless and his. Saeyoung tightened his hold on her a little, pressing a few kisses into her hair. "How do you like it, my wife?"

All Maddie could do was make a soft little noise, unable to express with words how astounded she was, unable to even understand her own feelings. They were so intense that it was impossible to comprehend. Saeyoung shifted his hands now, running them down along her front and then up her sides to shape her before he moved to cup her breasts through her clothing, nuzzling into the side of her neck and giving her a little bite.

"Now I'm ready for my wedding night." He hadn't meant to get so bold, really, not in a beautiful moment like this, but thinking about the fact that she really was his wife now, that they could truly be man and woman made one flesh as it said biblically, it had an effect on him. Maddie melted into him. Finally, she had been ready for this since they'd gotten in the car. The surprise had been lovely, but it would be an even better backdrop to what they were about to do.

Saeyoung shifted his hands around to run them over her bottom before he actually helped to remove her clothes, letting the articles of clothing drop to the floor slowly, almost reverently. She was his wife now, and he was going to appreciate her in the soft glow of the stars above. He removed her bra, letting that fall as well and then putting his hands back on her breasts again. Saeyoung started kissing her shoulder as he rubbed at her breasts, rolling her nipples between his thumb and forefinger to make her moan and lean back more against him.

Maddie hadn't been expecting him to start foreplay while holding her from behind like this, but she wasn't complaining. She couldn't complain, not with how good he was making her feel and the moans he was causing to slip from her mouth. His focus changed, one hand moving down her flat stomach and then into her panties, finding her already wet. As soon as his fingers teased at her heat, rolling over her sensitive bud, Maddie pushed her hips back and felt his hard erection against her. He was still fully dressed, playing with her as a slow torture for them both. "Saeyoung..."

There was no way that she could keep herself from moaning his name, her hands going to grip onto his arms tightly, nails digging in lightly. It felt so good, even if it was just teasing. That teasing was building the heat in her body to the point that she just couldn't take it, but that was probably exactly his intention. Maddie almost wanted to be angry that he wanted her to beg for him, but it was their wedding night, and she'd let him have his way. Maybe she even preferred it this way tonight.

Her moans were doing wonders for him, but he held out, keeping his touches slow, removing his fingers occasionally only to replace them. She moved more back against the hard bulge in his pants, but he wasn't going to give in yet. "Please, Saeyoung...I want you, please..." There it was, the begging he had been waiting for. He bit into her shoulder, leaving a dark mark of possession that made her cry out as well before he took his hands away from her, starting to peel his own clothes away.

"I'll give you everything, Madeleine, all of me, as your husband." The almost purred words nearly made her shiver as she turned to look at him. Saeyoung pointed towards the middle of the room. "I laid out some blankets for our night under the stars." Okay, so a lot of this had been suggested to him by Zen and then pieced together from a few of his player books, but he felt like he was doing a good job, and he was too turned on to care that it was embarrassing.

It was a ridiculous aphrodisiac to watch Maddie following his instructions, her hips and thighs generously wide and moving side to side before she was laying down on the blankets and watching as he got the different parts of his suit off. Why did there have to be so much clothes involved with suits, anyway? Guess it didn't matter now that he had it all off. Saeyoung wasted no time in joining her on the blankets, pulling her panties away, the last item of clothing between them before he nipped up her body and placed himself at her entrance.

Their lips met in a brief but heated kiss, him pulling on her lower lip with his teeth as he broke it before he looked into her eyes, those beautiful brown eyes that he loved so much. "Now you're my wife..." He moved to take her, thrusting into her confidently and making the both of them moan, their eyes closing in ecstasy before they could open them again and lock them together. "In body and soul ‘til death do us part."

This wasn't the space station wedding he had envisioned, not by a long shot, but it was a dream come true anyway. She was really here in his world, his wife, wrapping her arms around him as he moved within her. Her hands pressed hard against his back. Every sound she made felt like a shock to his system, making him want to leave a mark on her body for every moan that escaped her. Saeyoung started on exactly that process, Maddie clinging to him as though for dear life.

It felt so impossibly good, even better than it had been ever before. The intensity of the moment was probably sinking into her, or at least that's what she thought it was. She could see the stars and their names every time she managed to open her eyes even a little, Saeyoung silhouetted by the magnificent display. They were under the stars together, making love and sharing their bodies in a way she'd never known before him.

Heat was already impossibly strong in her body, coursing through her veins and making it feel as though she would combust, but somehow, he made it even better. Every motion he made nearly had her crying out, every bite he placed on her skin causing her to dig her nails into his back just a little deeper. It wasn't long before all of that pleasure built high, almost sizzling within her before it seemed to explode. All of the pleasure washed over her like fireworks in the dark sky, or more like the meteors they had seen falling just hours before. Saeyoung was right behind her, slowing his motions as the heat in his abdomen spread through him, burying his face in her hair as he groaned out his climax.

They didn't move for the longest time before Saeyoung flipped onto his back, looking up at the sky with her and then rolling over to nuzzle into her and nom at her hair. "What do you think, Madeleine? Are you happy to be my wife?" There was a secret insecurity in his heart that she would just up and decide right now that he wasn't good enough for her. Maybe he wasn't, after all, since he'd dragged her here to his world, but Maddie just curled into him. She wasn't sure what to say to make him feel better, wasn't even sure what the worried look on his face meant, but she managed to get out a few words. "I love you, Saeyoung...I'm very happy to be your wife."

Check out my website. [~Let’s Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


End file.
